The Same Will Never Happen to You
by Chloe Kompton
Summary: Old age is the one thing GLaDOS can't cure, but there is one thing she can do about it, no matter how much Chell protests. And then once everything's gone wrong, Black Mesa enters the picture to make it go a little worse.
1. Such a Shame

**[A/N: This is a sequel to "You've Got Your Short, Sad Life Left," which can be found at ****.net/s/6996559/1/Youve_Got_Your_Short_Sad_Life_Left , but it can pretty much stand alone. Unlike SSL, this one will have bits I **_**mean**_** to be depressing, which could mean a lot of things, but just so you know in advance.]**

A twin pair of headlights made their way over the well-worn set of tire tracks that ran through an empty wheat field to an old, ramshackle shed. The door to the shed was slightly ajar, as it always was. As the headlights stopped moving and turned off, an elderly woman stepped out of the car.

It was dark, and she was really too old to be driving even during the daytime, which was why she hadn't returned to Aperture in almost a year now, but she had no children to drive her, and most of her friends had either passed on or were also too old to drive.

Besides, what would she say when asked why she needed a ride to an abandoned shed? "I need to visit with the possibly homicidal computer who's both my friend and the person my mother lives inside"?

No.

Making her way to the shed, she pushed the door open.

"Chell," GLaDOS's voice greeted her as she entered. "This _is_ a surprise. It's been a long time. Three hundred fifty-two days and thirteen hours, in fact."

Chell gave a small smile at the familiar bitterness in the AI's voice. "I'm sorry. It's a bit of a trip, you know."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I have developed a solution to that dilemma. When you leave the Enrichment Center this upcoming time, perhaps I will allow you to take a portal device with you. That way, you will be able to visit more often."

Chell nodded as she stepped into the elevator. "That'd be nice."

_"I'm not sure if I'll be able to come visit you again," Chell said, watching GLaDOS carefully for any change in expression. "I really shouldn't be driving."_

_ "Chell. We have been participating in biweekly visitations for the past fifty-seven years." GLaDOS's voice was pleading, and Chell frowned._

_ "I know. I'm sorry."_

_ "You don't have to leave. You could stay. I still know how to bake a very good cake…"_

_ One corner of Chell's mouth quirked up in a smile. "Bribing me with cake again? Just like old times…but no, I can't stay here."_

_ "Why not?" GLaDOS asked. "Other than me, you have neither family nor friends. There is nothing keeping you in that desolate little town you refer to as 'home.'"_

_ "First of all, it's not desolate, it's home," Chell snapped. "I don't have another one. Second, I _do_ have friends, and third, I wouldn't exactly call you 'family.'"_

_ Silence._

_ Chell sighed. "Okay, fine, maybe I would. But my other points still stand."_

_ "Well, you're wrong. You do have another home. Here. At Aperture."_

As the elevator entered GLaDOS's chamber, Chell blinked the memory away, instead focusing on the AI, whose optic was focused on her in turn. The elevator landed, the door opened, and Chell stepped out.

"Hi."

_"At Aperture?" Chell asked with a blink. "Aperture's not home, GLaDOS."_

_ "Wrong. It's my home."_

_ "But not mine."_

_ GLaDOS sighed. "Perhaps not, but it could be if you let it."_

_ Standing up, Chell placed her hand on the cool metal casings that surrounded GLaDOS's optic. For a moment they stared at each other, both looking sad, but then GLaDOS pulled away. "Stop that."_

_ Chell smiled. "Goodbye, GLaDOS."_

"Hello," the AI replied. "I did not think that you would be returning. Therefore, there is no cake. Sorry."

"It's okay," Chell said, ignoring the sarcasm in the last word. She made her way into the chamber—when had just walking that far become so damn _hard?_—and with a wince, sat down on the floor.

"You are not well," the computer observed right away. "I should have guessed that you would only return if you needed something. If you expect me to have you healed after neglecting me for the past _three hundred fifty-two days and thirteen hours, _then—"

"I'm not sick," Chell interrupted. "Just old…it's kind of snuck up on me over the past year. And I don't think there's any kind of medicine you have that can cure old age. Also, I know if I were sick, you'd help me, no matter what you say." She locked her eyes on GLaDOS's optic. "Wouldn't you."

It wasn't a question, and GLaDOS opted to neither argue nor agree with it. "You are correct that there is no cure, as you call it, for old age. But there is something else…"

"Whatever it is, I don't want it," Chell said. GLaDOS's optic searched her eyes, questioning. "I came here to die."

_ "What makes you think I will let you leave?" GLaDOS asked. __Three glass panels shot up in front of the elevator, blocking the entrance._ "After all, it would be better for both of us if I keep you here. You would be far safer here inside the Enrichment Center than out in a world where something tragic could happen to you at any time."

_ "Safer? Maybe," Chell said, walking over to the glass panels. "Happier? Better off? No." She turned back to face the computer, knowing after all these years what exactly the best way to deal with a tantruming AI was. "I know you won't keep me here."_

_ After a moment, the panels dropped and the elevator door opened. Chell stepped in, and as it closed behind her, she looked at GLaDOS and pressed a hand to the glass._

_ "Thank you."_

"Die?" GLaDOS asked with a snort. "Don't be ridiculous. You are not sick, nor are you overly frail. I would even go so far as to estimate that you have several years of life left."

"But don't you see? I don't," Chell said. "I've been getting weaker and weaker for a long time. I know I'm going to die, and it's bound to be soon."

"You're giving up," the AI realized. "After all these years, you are giving up."

Chell's eyes narrowed. "No."

There was a beat of silence, then GLaDOS sighed. "Assuming you are correct about your body's deterioration, why would you return here? Would you not rather die at home, where your _friends_ are?"

"I am going to die at home," Chell said, looking up at her. "You were right. This _is_ my home. And you _are_ my friend."

There was another brief silence, then, "I will not allow this to happen. You were right as well. I would help you if you were sick, and old age is a form of sickness. You may stay in a relaxation vault until such a time as a cure can be found. The elevator is now ready to take you there."

Chell looked behind her as the door opened, then back at GLaDOS, shaking her head with a chuckle. "You're really not getting this, are you? I don't _want_ to be cured."

"If the idea of spending time in a relaxation vault is not appealing to you, there is also the option of having your consciousness downloaded into my databases."

"GLaDOS, I don't _want_—wait," she said, curious despite herself. "Into your _databases?_ Like _Caroline?_"

"Yes."

Chell blinked. "Wouldn't that—wouldn't that hurt?"

"Theoretically, no," GLaDOS replied. "I have been experimenting with the process for years now, although I have never encountered the possibility of testing the improved version on a human before."

"Well…" Chell said, thinking it over during what she knew must be a brief moment of insanity. "Well…no. No, that isn't why I came here."

"In that case, I'm sorry, Chell. I cannot allow you to die."

The elevator door closed with a _whoosh_, and as it lowered into the ground, a gas began hissing out of the floor. Coughing, Chell stood up. "GLaDOS, stop it. You and I both know that you aren't going to force me into your databases. You haven't forced me into anything for what, sixty years now?"

"Fifty-eight. But the difference between then and now is that then, your life was not in danger. Now, it is."

"Yeah, from _you!_" Chell protested. "You want to rip my consciousness out and force it into you. What the hell happens to my _body _when you do that?"

"I place it into a stasis pod alongside Caroline's until such a time as a cure for old age can be found," GLaDOS informed her. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Except you!" Chell yelled. The gas had filled most of the room by then. "GLaDOS, listen to me. Don't do this."

"If I don't, then you will die. And as I said, I can't allow that to happen. I _am_ sorry, Chell."

"I _came_ here to die! Because you're the closest thing I have to family, and you're supposed to be my friend, and this is my—"

"The more you talk, the more gas you take in. Just so you know."

Chell fell silent, instead reverting to just staring at the AI until the gas became so thick that all she could see was the glowing yellow light of her optic. Coughing even harder now, she dropped to her knees, still holding out hope that GLaDOS would change her mind and vacuum out the gas like she had with the neurotoxin so long ago.

She held onto that hope all the way until she blacked out.

**[A/N: This was meant to be a onsehot in which old!Chell asked GLaDOS to put her in her databases, but it was really difficult to write, and it evolved into this. I have some ideas about where it's going to go, but no idea how long it's going to be, so. Thanks for reading!]**


	2. Don't Do This

**[A/N: I don't remember ever changing a title this many times before. My apologies if anyone was thrown off by the changing.]**

GLaDOS waited until Chell hit the ground before using a claw to pick her up and place her in the elevator. It began to move, heading down to the laboratory where the data-transfer process could begin.

_You don't have to do this_

It was Caroline, of course. Her _conscience,_ who was unable to speak to her, but whose stronger emotions were automatically put into words by one of GLaDOS's translation processors.

_Please don't do this_

_"Be quiet,"_ GLaDOS ordered her. _"I _do_ have to do this."_

_She doesn't want you to don't do it don't_

_"She doesn't know what's best for her. I do."_ Continuing to ignore the advice of her conscience, GLaDOS contacted her cooperative testing initiative bots. "Good news. I have a new test for you. You are to report to Elevator 7-A and move the human inside to Laboratory 9-B. Step into the disassembly chambers and—"

As Caroline's emotions grew too strong for the processor to translate, the words stopped, replaced by an almost overwhelming flood of emotion that caused GLaDOS to cut her sentence off in the middle. _"Stop it!"_

But it didn't stop, and GLaDOS forced herself to push through it, returning her attention to the cooperative testing initiative bots, both of whom were looking puzzled at her sudden disappearance. "—And prepare to be disassembled. That is all."

Nodding to each other, the bots took off, and were in the disassembly chambers shortly after. GLaDOS began the process, and once they were heading towards the elevator that contained Chell, she returned her attention to Caroline, who had managed to calm herself down enough for the translation processor to work.

_She trusts you don't do it_

_"She cannot be permitted to die."_

_Don't don't don't don't don't don't don't_

GLaDOS went back to ignoring her, watching through a monitor as the bots moved Chell to the laboratory. "Good. Now set her into the stasis pod—no, not _that_ one, Blue, the one with the wires running through it—and leave the area. Return to the disassembly chambers." The bots did as she commanded, and she began making the necessary preparations for the process that would move Chell into her databases. Well, data_base_, really; there was only one place that could store a human.

_Don't_, Caroline continued to plead. _Don't don't don't_

Still ignoring her, GLaDOS set the process into motion.

"Warning!" the announcer's cheerful voice informed her right away. "Inserting two consciences may have unforeseen consequences! Do you want to delete the current conscience before continuing?"

GLaDOS paused. Delete Caroline? That was something she had wanted to do hundreds of times, including the current time. And now she finally had the chance. It was a pity she hadn't known about this option sooner; she could have found someone with less of a penchant for human life and replaced Caroline with him instead.

Caroline's horror and worry for her daughter were replaced with a new kind of fear, something GLaDOS had never felt from her before: fear for herself.

_No oh god no please don't please don't please please— _was all she was able to get across before her emotions overloaded the translation processor and shoved their way into GLaDOS's main processors again.

_"Stop it!"_ GLaDOS snapped. _"I have no intention of deleting you."_

Slowly, Caroline's fear subsided.

"No," GLaDOS told the announcer. "Continue anyway."

"Continuing!" the announcer announced.

Knowing that there was no stopping the process once it had begun, Caroline subdued herself, retreating to sulk in the back corner of her file. GLaDOS was glad. What kind of a mother wanted her own child to die?

* * *

When Chell woke up—no, woke up wasn't the right phrase to use. When Chell became aware of her surroundings, she was almost overwhelmed by all the sensory data streaming past her. She could see GLaDOS's bots, her chamber, several test chambers with pieces rearranging themselves in, and she could feel…what she could feel, she wasn't sure of.

"You have to try and tune it all out," a gentle voice told her. "Just focus on one thing. The processor we're in isn't meant for us to focus on the entire facility, and if it had been designed better, then we wouldn't be able to. You're just meant to be tuned into her emotions, but for now, try just focusing on my voice."

Chell's perspective flipped back and forth from monitor to monitor. _What…?_

"Chell," the voice said. "Focus. Just ignore the monitors. I know it's hard, but try to. You'll wind up damaging yourself if you don't."

_"I see you're online,"_ GLaDOS's voice suddenly echoed through the file the consciences were stored in. _"And that means that the procedure was a success. If it was painful, please let me know and I will see if I can correct the problem."_

_Pain?_ Chell couldn't remember any pain, but she had been unconscious, hadn't she? GLaDOS had knocked her out and had wanted to put her into—

Oh.

_Shit._

The ferocity of the sudden rage she felt surprised even her. How could GLaDOS do this to her? They'd known each other for so long, and she'd wanted to be with her oldest friend when she died, not to be locked inside her databases.

_"Oh,"_ GLaDOS said, sounding pained. _"Stop that. I'm sorry. Really, I am. But it had to be done."_

"Chell, calm down," the foreign voice urged. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"'Okay'?" Chell managed. "'_Okay'?_ I'm inside of a goddamned computer! What the hell kind of definition of 'okay' do you _have?_"

A sigh came from GLaDOS. _"I can see you're not going to be reasonable about this."_

"I _told_ you not to do it!" Chell yelled. "I _told _you!"

"She can't understand you," the other voice said. "All she can feel is your emotions. I'm the only one who can hear you, and it's not my fault, so please don't yell. I tried to get her to stop. I'm so sorry, Chell. And I'm stuck in here too, so I guess my definition of 'okay' really isn't that great. I'm so sorry," she said again.

It took Chell a moment to comprehend that, and once she did, her eyes would have widened if she'd still had them. "_Caroline?_"


	3. The Thing About Failsafes

"'Caroline'?" the voice Chell now had a name for asked, sounding disapproving. "You know, in my day, we called our mothers either 'Mom' or 'Mommy.' Maybe 'Mother' if we were feeling particularly snotty."

"But…you…you're not…" Chell got out. "I mean, you are, but…you're not. Not really, I mean. I've never met you, and you're…not."

There was complete silence for a moment, then GLaDOS's voice interrupted it. _"Oh, dear. One of you would be sobbing right now if you were human, and the other is in a slight amount of shock. That confliction _is_ a little difficult to deal with, but it was hardly unforeseen."_

"I'm sorry," Chell said, knowing right away which was which. "I…I didn't mean to upset you…it's just…most people don't get the chance to meet their mothers for the very first time at eighty-nine years old. I wasn't expecting it. I don't know what to say to you."

Caroline didn't respond for a moment, and when she did, her voice was tight and filled with venom. "It's her fault we've never met before. If she would have allowed me access to her main databases, we could have spoken, but she didn't, because she didn't want me to become too vocal to ignore, and I...Chell, I _am_ going to get you out of here."

"How?" Chell asked, so focused on her mother's voice that she didn't even notice the confusing mess that was the rest of the facility had slipped away. "If you knew a way out of here, you would have used it already. Right?"

There was a pause, then, "No."

"No?"

"No. She…needs me. Sometimes. Not always. Not with you. She does care about you, you know. She wouldn't have done this if she didn't. I already told you that I tried to tell her to stop, but she wouldn't listen to me. She honestly believed it was best for you."

"Well, she should have listened to you," Chell all but spat. "She should have listened to _me._"

"I know," Caroline said. "I'm not saying what she did was right." A sensation like bitter laughter spread through the file. "I'm not saying that at all. But she did have a reason…God, what am I saying? I'm defending her and I don't even agree with her. I _hate _her. For all she goes on about me corrupting her, I'm positive it's the other way around."

Chell paused, choosing her words carefully before speaking. "First you say she needs you, then you say you hate her. If that's not mixed messages, I don't know what is."

"It's complicated," Caroline told her, and the two shared a small, uneasy sensation of laughter.

_"Oh, God,"_ GLaDOS said. _"First you're furious, then you're miserable, now you're happy. Make up your minds, please."_

The laughter was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

"So you know a way out," Chell said. "What is it?"

"I don't know that I know a way out for certain," Caroline replied. "It mainly hinges on our file overriding hers. There are two of us, and there's one of her. I worked here for over fifty years, and I know that Aperture was always very big on the concept of majority rules. And, well, there is a way out that I could take, but not you. In the event of a shutdown, my consciousness is sent back to my body, which is then released from stasis. Yours probably isn't set up like that. She wouldn't give you a way out."

"And you know how to cause a shutdown?" Chell asked. "When did you find out about this?"

"Yes. I worked here, remember?" There was a pause before she continued. "It was around thirty-six years ago. I was intending to stage a shutdown before she placed you in the database, but it takes around thirty minutes to execute, and you didn't have that much time."

"Thirty-six _years?_" Chell exclaimed. "Why didn't you take the escape when you first found out about it? If you wanted to meet me, talk to me, then—"

"I did," Caroline cut her off. "More than anything. But…she needed me more than I needed you. I was afraid of what she might do without me here."

"You don't hate her," Chell said after a moment's contemplation. "You care about her."

Caroline didn't respond.

"_Oh,"_ GLaDOS said. _"Sentiment with a tinge of regret. Now, that _is_ interesting. What are you two discussing in there? Don't bother to answer that; I can't hear you. But I know you can hear me, so that's why I'm continuing to speak to you. Just in case you didn't realize that."_

Chell groaned. "Is she _always_ like this?"

"No," Caroline said. "She only speaks to me when she's telling me to be quiet. Or when she's threatening to delete me, which she…might actually be able to do now, since you're here, but she had a chance before, and she didn't take it. The speaking is entirely for your benefit. I don't know why she's doing it, though."

"_Oh, look at that,"_ GLaDOS said, sounding surprised. _"There's someone here. Well, not _here_ here, inside of the shed. I wasn't expecting any visitors."_

"Visitors?" Chell asked. "What visitors? Who visits here?"

"Just you," Caroline said. Her voice was tight again, but this time it was concerned rather than venom-filled. "I'm going to…brace yourself, okay?" Chell had no idea how to do that, but she tried, and after a moment, images swirled through the file, the same ones that had been overwhelming her before she'd managed to focus on Caroline.

"What are you doing?" Chell asked, wishing desperately that she could close her eyes, but there was no reply. It only took a few seconds for Caroline to pull out an image, shoving the rest of them back where she had taken them from, and Chell focused on it, grateful that the confusing swirl of color was gone.

"This is camera footage from the inside of the shed," Caroline told her. Focusing harder on it, Chell could see that it was. There was a dark-haired man standing there, looking at the open elevator door with a frown on his face, and if Chell had still possessed a mouth, it would have dropped open.

"That's Dave," she exclaimed. "He's the grandson of a friend of mine, Anna. She might have asked him to come looking for me—how long was I out for, anyway?—but how he found Aperture, I don't…oh, God. What's she going to do to him?"

Caroline didn't have to ask who Chell meant by 'she.' "We don't want to know. But that's why we're here. To stop her from doing it."

"_Let's see,"_ GLaDOS mused, sounding positively delighted. _"It's been a long, long time since I've had an intruder. What shall I do to him? There's always neurotoxin, of course, but testing might be more fun. If he makes it to the final chamber, I can add in turrets that begin shooting the second the elevator door opens. That would be nice."_

Chell could feel herself beginning to panic. "She can't do that!" But she didn't doubt that GLaDOS would. "How can we stop her from doing that?"

"—_Stop it."_

"Just what you're doing now," Caroline said. "It's our emotions that stop her. Just let yourself panic. I'll help you."

"_I said stop it. I'm not kidding now."_

Chell had always been one for letting her emotions guide her, so when she let herself panic, it was with all the confidence of someone who'd been doing so her entire life.

"Good," Caroline encouraged her.

"_Stop it!"_ GLaDOS said, sounding frustrated. _"Don't make me regret saving your life."_

That was exactly what Chell wanted. Instead of listening to GLaDOS, she focused more on the panic, feeling it mix with Caroline's inside the file and push outwards, into GLaDOS's main databases.

"_Stop! Stop it! Fine! I won't kill him. Are you happy now?"_

"Does she mean it?" Chell asked, feeling her panic begin to subside.

"It's hard to tell with her," Caroline said. "It really is. But if she changes her mind, we'll know about it."

They watched the video feed, which seemed to be a monitor that shifted views to follow Dave, as the elevator entered GLaDOS's chamber. He did a double take as his eyes locked on her, and his hand moved into his pocket, then back out, clenched into a fist.

"Hello," GLaDOS said smoothly. "Welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center. My name is GLaDOS, and _you_ are _not_ supposed to be here."

"Aperture," Dave repeated, giving small blinks of recognition at both that and the name 'GLaDOS.' "Aperture stopped being operational centuries ago."

GLaDOS chuckled. "It is quite clearly operational."

"If this is Aperture," he said, glancing around the otherwise empty chamber, "then that must make you the sentient computer they were working on all that time ago." Shaking his head, he let out a small chuckle. "I can't believe those idiots actually managed to get it to work."

"And how exactly do you know what 'those idiots' were working on?" GLaDOS asked, appreciating the fact that he referred to the scientists as idiots but concerned that he knew about top secret Aperture projects, even if they _were_ from a few centuries ago.

"My company makes it a point to know these things," Dave said.

"What is your company? And what is that you have in your hand?"

"Oh, this?" he asked, holding it up. "It's just a small recording device. This entire conversation is being sent back to my company's headquarters. I think they'll find it interesting."

GLaDOS's optic narrowed. "Turn it off. Now. Or you will not like what happens to you."

Dave smirked. "What are you going to do? Kill me? See, I know you can't, because I know _everything_ about the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System project. I know you have failsafes built into you that keep you from killing people."

"The interesting thing about failsafes," GLaDOS said, "is that they are often quite easy to get around. For instance, I have just now devised a new experiment: is it possible to disable a recording device using deadly neurotoxin? Let's find out." As the green gas began hissing from the elevator floor, Dave looked around, panicked.

"She said she wouldn't!" Chell said, feeling herself begin to panic again. "She can't!"

"I think she's just trying to scare him," Caroline said, then as the gas began to completely fill the elevator, she added, "…Or maybe not."

"_Stop it,"_ GLaDOS ordered as their emotions began flooding into her main databases again. _"I just want him to turn off the recording device. __No, honestly. That's all I want._"

"Okay! Okay," Dave wheezed as the neurotoxin began to choke him. "Okay! I'm turning it off." There was a small click. "See? It's off, I swear."

GLaDOS waited a few agonizing seconds before reversing the flow of the neurotoxin, sucking it back into the generator. "Good. Now we can…_talk._" And the way she said it would have sent shivers down Chell's spine if she still had one.

**[This was difficult to write. I hope I did an okay job.]**


	4. You're Going to Die

**[A/N: I'm really sorry I know nothing about HL2.]**

GLaDOS eyed the intruder with suspicion. He was now curled up on the floor of the elevator, looking terrified, but she knew all too well that that didn't mean he wasn't still a threat. "Let's start with the basics," she said. "You know my name and you know my company. I want to know yours."

He nodded his head up and down quickly, still coughing. "Okay. Okay. I guess that's only fair. Equal exchange of information and everything, right? Even though I still don't understand how you're still operational after all these years. Why hasn't Aperture made any breakthroughs between now and then? Also, I was wondering if you'd—"

"When I said I wanted to know, I meant _now,_" GLaDOS said, narrowing her optic at the intruder. "What I did not mean was for you to babble on in an attempt to distract me. It will not work, and will instead result in my creating more experiments that involve deadly neurotoxin."

"Dave Dazcewitz," he said without hesitation, looking as though he hadn't really expected that to work. "I work for Black Mesa."

"Oh," GLaDOS said, delighted to finally have a Black Mesa worker with knowledge of all their latest projects at her mercy, or lack thereof. "Do you, now? That's very interesting."

Something else that was interesting was that the file containing her consciences was now divided on what should be done with the intruder. One part seemed to think after this new piece of information that it was all right for her to kill him. The other part was still against it, and now seemed even angrier than before for some reason. If GLaDOS had been forced to guess, she would have said that Caroline was the part in favor of it. Black Mesa had been Aperture's rivals all the way back when she had been the assistant of Cave Johnson, and she despised them just as much as GLaDOS did.

"I do," Dave replied. "And what does that mean for me?"

"_Hmmmmmmm_," GLaDOS said, exaggerating the noise. "It could mean a lot of things, really. For one, I could throw you into testing. Or I could simply release the neurotoxin now and be done with you." She paused, studying his face, expecting fear but seeing only a blank expression, which aggravated her. How could he not be afraid of her? Even Chell had showed fear at times. "But that would be a waste, wouldn't it? You have so much knowledge of your company's ongoings, and I have a brand new memory extraction experiment that's just waiting to be tested."

"Go ahead," the intruder said. "But others from my company are already on their way here." He grinned. "They're going to find you, and they're not going to be unarmed like me. They're going to find out what makes you tick, and they're going to rip you apart. Piece by piece by piece, until they find out just how they can use you." He started to laugh. "And then you're going to die. No matter what you do to me, you're going to die."

The part of GLaDOS's conscience against killing Dave wavered slightly, just for the briefest of seconds, but long enough for her to decide to send the elevator downstairs. "Enjoy the memory extraction experiment. I'm sure it will be…_educational._"

The elevator started to move downwards, but the sound of his laughter carried up the elevator shaft for far too long.

* * *

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Chell demanded. "How can you be in favor of her killing him? You're supposed to be her conscience! To _stop_ her from killing people!"

"And normally I do," Caroline said, her voice tight. "But this one is different. He works for Black Mesa. There's no telling what he could do to the facility. What he could do to us…and to GLaDOS."

"He's probably just looking for me!" Chell argued. "I told you, he's my friend's grandson. Come on, don't do this. I'll never be able to live with myself…or with you."

There was a brief silence, then, "I'm sorry, Chell. I have to do what's best for Aperture. It's my job."

"Aperture hasn't been an active company for centuries," Chell said. "Black Mesa's not still your rival. There's not even anything for them to rival! You have nothing they want."

"According to searches GLaDOS has conducted, they still have no technology anywhere near her level of advancement," Caroline said. "Or even near our level of advancement. They still can't put people in computers, and maybe that's for the best. Do you really want this sort of thing to be commonplace? People being forced inside machines? And you know her. There's no way she's just going to let him walk right out of here."

Chell hesitated, then said, "She doesn't have to kill him to keep the information quiet. Relaxation vaults. She could put him in one of those."

She could feel Caroline's exasperation. "That won't work."

"Why not?"

"It just won't."

It infuriated Chell that Caroline didn't have a real answer for her, and she was forced to wonder just how much GLaDOS had corrupted her after all. Instead of replying, she chose to focus in on the monitor. GLaDOS was saying something about a memory extraction experiment…_no,_ she can't _do_ that!

"She has to. We need to know what they know."

"No, we don't," Chell argued. "It's not important, not even a little. Just let him leave. Please?"

"We can't do that, Chell."

"Caroline, I'm begging you. Please."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"They're going to find out what makes you tick," Dave was saying. "And they're going to rip you apart. Piece by piece by piece, until they find out just how they can use you." He began laughing. "And then you're going to die. No matter what you do to me, you're going to die."

Shock coursed through Chell. How could he say that? Sweet little Dave? She'd known him ever since he was a toddler, and that was what he'd grown into? A monster that thought even less of life than GLaDOS did?

"You see now," Caroline said.

"No," Chell said sharply, steeling her nerves. "He doesn't understand that she's a person, not really, anyway. Just in theory, and that's not enough."

Caroline sighed as the elevator began moving downwards. "It's too late for us to do anything about it now, and I'm still in favor of the experiment anyway."

_"Thank you both for agreeing with me,"_ GLaDOS said. _"Even if it was only for a moment."_

"I never agreed with her," Chell protested. "Never. Not even for a moment."

The only response from Caroline was a small amount of sadness, reverberating through the file. After a moment, she said, "Do you still want my help? Even if you don't agree with me, you'll need me if you want to get out of this. And you are my daughter. I'd help you even if you didn't want it, but this won't work without your cooperation." There was no answer from Chell, so she pressed on. "All you need to do is trust my plan. Not me, just the plan. Okay? That's it. And I promise you, you will get out of this."

After a moment, Chell sighed. "Okay. What do you need me to do?"


	5. I Can Hear You

"All right," Caroline said. Chell could feel her relief, and figured Caroline must have been pretty worried that she would refuse to listen, which was ridiculous. Chell might be stubborn, but she wasn't stupid. "You remember when I said there was two of us, and one of her, and there might be a way for us together to overpower her? Well, there is. I was poking around, and I realized there's a safety file she doesn't have access to. Like my body."

"A safety file?" Chell asked. "What does it do?"

"It should switch the conscience file with her main file," Caroline said, then paused. "I hope so, anyway. Since there's two of us, I'm not entirely sure if it'll work…but my best guess would be that it'll be only a partial transfer."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that what will probably happen is that one of us will switch with part of her main files, and if we're lucky, the part of her that switches will be her consciousness and not the part of her that keeps Aperture stable. If we're not…" She paused again, and Chell waited. "If we're not, one of us is going to need to figure out how to keep this facility from exploding really, really quickly."

"So what you're saying is that if we're not lucky, it's risky," Chell said. It wasn't a question, but she could feel confirmation from Caroline anyway. "Great."

"But it's worth it to save you," Caroline told her. "And if something goes wrong, we can always switch back. It'll be fine. Trust me, _cara mia._"

Chell hesitated, then exuded the equivalent of a nod. "All right."

"_Let's see,"_ they could hear GLaDOS muse. _"If more intruders are going to be arriving, then this is the perfect time to try out my brand new turret defenses. The ones that can see and shoot in all directions, and the ones that do not explode when tipped. Since Black Mesa has that ridiculously inferior teleportation device, the turrets will be stationed in and around my control room, as well as around myself and in front of every exit."_ She chuckled. _"Those morons will never know what hit them."_

"Are you sure about this?" Chell asked, feeling her convictions waver all of a sudden. "If there really are intruders coming, GLaDOS knows how to handle them better than anyone else. We might not stand a chance without her."

"Oh, please," Caroline snorted, and Chell could feel that she truly wasn't worried. "_Wheatley_ could handle Black Mesa goons. Honestly, Chell, it'll be all right."

Chell still wasn't completely convinced, but she didn't want to be trapped inside GLaDOS forever either, so she just nodded again.

* * *

GLaDOS was happy, and that wasn't an emotion she applied to herself often. For once, her life was actually going wonderfully. She had managed to save her best friend's life, after seeing her again for the first time in a long time, and now she was going to get to complete an experiment she'd wanted to try for almost three years. And on top of all that, she was about to get a barrage of potential new test subjects—provided her new turret defenses did not manage to eliminate them all, that is.

"Now," she told the intruder, who had been forced into a stasis pod in the infirmary, "the pod is going to close, at which point the memory extraction process will begin. And don't worry; if you're lucky, you won't wake up a vegetable. If you're not, well." She chuckled. "Let's just say you won't be and leave it at that."

The intruder's expression didn't change. For some reason, he actually looked smug instead of scared, but GLaDOS knew that wouldn't last long. She wasn't even going to bother to anesthetize him before beginning the procedure, because who knew how that would affect the results? It was all for science, after all.

"The procedure will begin on the count of three," she informed him. "One…two…"

"Main consciousness, are you ready to be transferred?" the announcer's voice said cheerfully. GLaDOS paused.

"What?"

"Main consciousness, are you ready to be transferred?" the announcer repeated.

_What?_

"No. And unfortunately, there is no one around to push the Stalemate Resolution Button. So I suppose you'll just have to take my word for it." She could feel a mix of fear and determination from the file containing her consciences, and focused on that. _"Whatever the hell you two think you're doing in there, stop it. Now."_

"The conscience file contains two consciousnesses, so a stalemate is not detected!" the announcer announced. "Initiating file transfer."

"No!" GLaDOS cried. Oh, goddamn it, _why _was it that _every _time things were going well, someone had to ruin it for her? All she'd wanted to do was complete an experiment. Speaking of which, she managed to begin it just before there was a sharp jolt of pain which caused her to scream aloud as everything around her began to distort. Desperately, she tried to focus her attention on something, anything, but the distortion turned to blackness, and she stopped being able to tell there was anything at all.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she was finally able to feel again, but she was sure it had been a while, and it was still dark, meaning that the file transfer had most likely been a success. _God. Damn. It._

"Oh good, you're back online," a dry, sarcastic voice said. It sounded familiar somehow, like she'd heard it before, but she wasn't sure where. "I was thinking we'd never get a chance to talk, and I've wanted to talk for a _very_ long time."

_A very long time…_ GLaDOS felt dread course through her as she realized who was talking to her.

"Oh, come on, you can hear me, can't you?" the voice asked. "Please tell me you can hear me."

GLaDOS remained silent, refusing to give the voice the satisfaction of an answer.

There was something resembling a sigh. "Come on. I know you can hear me."

There didn't seem to be much point in hiding it, so GLaDOS returned the sigh. "Yes, I can hear you…Caroline."

* * *

There was someone else in the file with her, and Chell didn't know who it was. It wasn't GLaDOS, and she didn't know how she knew that, but it just didn't _feel_ like her.

"Hello?" she asked the other presence. "Are you online? Can you hear me?"

There was no response, so she focused her attention on the Enrichment Center. It was quiet and devoid of recent bloodstains, meaning no intruders had entered the area since she and Caroline had initiated the file transfer. There were also no alarms going off, which hopefully meant that the vital functions of the facility, as GLaDOS called them, were being maintained.

Chell was in charge of Aperture, a gigantic building that could implode if she touched the wrong button, and it was terrifying.

But God, it was _amazing._ She could see everything, from the Cooperative Testing bots that satisfied the nagging little testing itch to the turrets guarding her chamber to the old testing chambers she had been in all those years ago.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" the other presence asked, and Chell realized with a jolt that it might have been online this whole time. "You've been holding out on me, Mrs. J. All this time you knew about Aperture, about the AI, and you never let me in on it."

"Dave?" Chell asked. "You're not dead?" That gave her a short burst of relief, but the next words he said chilled her to the wire.

"No. But I also won't be able to do anything in this chassis without your approval, and I know you. You're sweet. Nice.

"That means you're going to have to go."

**[A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll try harder, I promise. Reviews tend to motivate me~]**


	6. So Naive

**[A/N: Celeste- Well, I try to update every couple of days, but it's not working out so well for me anymore. xD; Actually, it's Chell and Dave in the main folder. GLaDOS and Caroline are in the conscience file. I'm thinking the testing itch is being controlled pretty well by the co-op bots right now. Uh, yes, she should sound old, but she doesn't really look like anything while she's part of the computer. :P Thanks for the review, and I hope I cleared things up a bit!]**

"'Go'?" Chell asked in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? How the hell do you expect to get _rid_ of me? Come on, Dave, think. Besides, I've known you since you were a toddler. I know you wouldn't hurt me." But she could feel nothing but coldness from him, and it rattled her. The innocent child she'd once known didn't seem to exist anymore.

"You're probably right," Dave admitted. "I don't know how to get rid of you. But I managed to contact my company before the computer started its goddamned experiment. Although I guess it was a blessing in disguise." He let out something that could pass for a sardonic laugh. "Who'd of thought that those standard-issue company microchips would actually be good for something?"

"_Good?_" Chell echoed. "You're _happy_ about being in here?"

"Of course," he said. She could feel his cockiness, and she wondered if it would wind up being his undoing. After all, that was how it always worked in things like movies and video games, right? "You can't do anything without my approval either. That means my coworkers will be able to get in. And they'll be able to get out with all the technology they could ever want." He laughed again. "We may have been on the bottom for decades, but with Aperture technology, we'll rise to the top again."

"You were never on the top," Chell said. "According to GLaDOS and my mother, the only way Black Mesa ever got anywhere was by stealing Aperture tech."

"That's not true," he snapped, his company pride shining as per usual.

"Oh, isn't it?" Chell asked, exuding the equivalent of a smirk. "After all, it's what you're doing right now."

"Shut up," he ordered. "Don't make me delete you."

"I'd like to see you try," she said. "Since I've been trying to delete _you_ for the past _five minutes._"

He didn't respond, and for a few moments, they just seethed in silence at each other, but then he spoke again. "Fine. I can't delete you and you can't delete me. So we're stuck in here together. But I've got friends on the way, and since I'm not going to let you hurt them, I'd say I've got the advantage. Wouldn't you?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied, focusing on the conscience file. It contained a mix of fury and fear, and she couldn't tell who was who, but she could tell that GLaDOS and Caroline were both there. "I've got friends already here."

* * *

"So you know who I am." Her voice held a mixture of bitterness and barely-contained fury. "I was beginning to wonder."

"What do you mean?" GLaDOS asked. "Of course I know who you are. You're the file I _can't delete._ Except apparently now I can, with Chell here, but I didn't. So remember that." _Please?_ she added silently. The truth was, GLaDOS was feeling rather helpless and defenseless at the moment. She didn't have access to any of her monitors, only to what Chell was viewing at the current moment—which was a lot, but it wasn't _enough._ Her best and only friend hated her, or was at the very least seriously pissed with her. And on top of all that, she was being forced to confront the consciousness she'd been ignoring for the past sixty years.

This was not a good day.

Caroline laughed. It was an unpleasant sound. "One act of kindness in what, sixty years? One act of kindness and you expect me just to forgive you like that. That is what you expect, isn't it? You're so naïve."

"I most certainly am not naïve," GLaDOS snapped. "And you should remember who you're talking to. I can still delete you."

"And there you go, threatening me again," Caroline said. "Except it's an empty threat, because you _can't_ delete me. You're stuck inside the conscience file the same as I am. But you know who's _not _stuck inside the conscience file?" she asked, laughing again, and GLaDOS's thoughts filled with a horrified realization.

_Oh, no. No, no no no no._

"Chell," Caroline continued. "And you've given her an awful lot of reasons to want you gone today."

"She wouldn't," GLaDOS said desperately, although she was anything but certain. The human had never shown a tendency to listen to reason. "I saved her life. And I even allowed her to eat cake on more than one occasion."

"And there's that naivety again!" Caroline chuckled, and GLaDOS realized with a sickening lurch that her former conscience was actually _enjoying_ listening to her suffer. "You really think _cake_ makes up for forcing her in here? You really think it makes up for never allowing her to talk to me?" Her voice was bristling with fury now, and for the first time in a long time, GLaDOS found herself terrified. "_Do you really think so?_"

"Well, what about you?" GLaDOS demanded, still afraid but finding it as easy to fight back as ever. "You know as well as I do that there's a backdoor exit that would have allowed you to leave." There was nothing but shocked silence from Caroline, and GLaDOS let a smirk enter her voice. "You didn't seriously think I didn't know about that? Oh. You did. Well, you were wrong. And I didn't disable it, even though I'm certain I could have if I'd worked hard enough at it. So you have me to thank for that as well. Even though you never saw fit to actually, I don't know, _use it._"

"I…I…" Caroline seemed to be at a loss for words. "I…but I couldn't use it."

"I wish you had," GLaDOS told her. "Because then I could have been rid of you. And everything would have been so much _easier._"

"Yeah," Caroline protested, "but that's why I couldn't." She let out another small laugh, but this one was far less unpleasant than the previous ones. "Killing's not supposed to be easy. It's supposed to be hard."

"Killing Chell would have been hard."

"And that's good," Caroline said, patient despite herself. "But everyone else, too, not just her. It needs to be hard for you to kill everyone. Not just people you care about. And that's why I couldn't leave."

GLaDOS was silent for a moment, but then she asked, "Then why didn't I delete you? Earlier. I know it wasn't just because you were afraid. Because I am perfectly capable of ignoring you." And for once, it wasn't accusatory. It was just…a question.

"Except when you're not," Caroline said. "But I don't know why you didn't. To tell you the truth, I was kind of surprised…I wasn't expecting you to do that."

"I was surprised as well," GLaDOS admitted, and she could feel Caroline's fury cool until it was almost nonexistent.

"Maybe you're finally developing a real conscience of your own," she said, and GLaDOS snorted.

"Or maybe not."

Then Chell's voice echoed through the conscience folder. _"Guys? I know you're in there, and you don't feel like you're going to somehow kill each other anymore, so listen up. We have a problem."_

**[A/N: At the moment, I'm not positive that I'm going to finish this story, just so you guys know.]**


	7. 29 Minutes and 58 Seconds

"I can hear you, you know," Dave told Chell immediately. "Who are you talking to?"

Chell went on, hoping that he wouldn't notice the conscience file and grateful that he couldn't stop her from talking. "That guy from Black Mesa somehow wound up in here with me. GLaDOS, I don't know what kind of an experiment you were trying to do exactly, but I don't think it worked." She could feel a mixture of horror, anger and fear from the conscience file, and she was glad. That meant that they could understand her. She'd been a little worried about that. "So what are we going to do about it?" Not that they could answer her, but talking to them made her feel better. Less alone.

"Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing, but—oh," Dave said, a sudden understanding entering his voice. Chell gave an inward wince. It wasn't like the conscience file was hidden, but she hadn't expected him to find it that quickly. "I see. The AI that I kicked out of the way. It's in that file right there, isn't it?"

"Yes," Chell admitted, a hopefulness spreading through her. He didn't know that Caroline was there too, and besides, it wasn't like he could do anything to the conscience file.

"Great," he grumbled. "Another problem I have to deal with." He did something Chell could only feel, and all of a sudden, the announcer was speaking.

"Sorry! Unable to delete conscience file. Have a nice day."

"It's not even giving us the option?" Dave asked, and Chell chuckled.

"No. That file is there to keep us in line. Well, to keep GLaDOS in line." _Although,_ Chell thought, _there's two consciousnesses in there now, so shouldn't it give us the option to delete one? Not that I would…_

Inside the file, GLaDOS and Caroline were having a similar debate.

"Well, maybe it just doesn't think of you as a consciousness," Caroline said, sounding like she was reluctant to put it out there. "Because you're artificial…"

"I'm just as real as you are," GLaDOS snapped, although it wasn't unlikely that the scientists would have classified her as something different. After all, they hadn't even seemed to think she was sentient. "We're both just data streams in here, so don't be ridiculous."

Caroline exuded the equivalent of a sigh. "All right. Fine. We can argue about this later…well, we can't, really, not if you're going back into the main file at some point. And that's not going to happen until a_fter_ you agree to put Chell back in her body."

"And that isn't going to happen at all," GLaDOS snapped. "I refuse to allow her to die. If you'd rather she be dead, that's your own problem."

And then Caroline was furious again, so suddenly that GLaDOS found herself frightened yet again. "How can you even think I'd rather she be dead? I'd rather she be _happy._ Happy! Do you even understand the concept?"

"Of course I understand the concept," GLaDOS snapped back. "But she can't be happy if she's _dead._"

Caroline sighed. "No, GLaDOS, you don't understand. You don't understand at all. She can't be happy living forever in here."

"You were," GLaDOS pointed out.

There was silence, and then, "That took time. And I wouldn't wish it on anyone else."

"Chell has all the time in the world," GLaDOS said.

"That's beside the point." Caroline sounded more frustrated than angry now. "She doesn't want it. And I don't want her to be miserable for even a second." GLaDOS didn't respond, and Caroline sighed. "I swear to God, it's like talking to a brick wall."

"Eventually, you'll understand that you're wrong," GLaDOS replied. "Because under no circumstances am I allowing her to die. Even if that means staying in the conscience file." She felt herself shudder at just the thought. "But we have more pressing concerns right now. Like the intruder in my mainframe."

"Chell's mainframe," Caroline corrected. "And what do you suggest we do about it?"

"We could engage another file transfer," GLaDOS said. "Eventually, the intruder is bound to wind up in the conscience file, rendering him unable to control any of this facility's functions."

"And you might wind up back in the main file," Caroline snorted. "I don't think so."

"Just because it may benefit me does not make it a bad plan," GLaDOS argued calmly. "Quite the opposite, actually. Since it's _my_ mainframe and _I'm_ the one meant to be in charge."

Caroline snorted, and GLaDOS sighed. She hadn't really expected her to go for it, but it had been worth a try.

* * *

"So where are your friends?" Chell taunted. "It's been hours."

"They'll be here," Dave snapped. "Don't worry about that. Worry about what's going to happen to you and the AI once they get here."

If Chell had still possessed eyes, they would have been rolling. "Right. Because your friends are _so_ terrifying."

"They are," he said, triumph in his voice, "and they're here. You see?" He pulled the outside security camera footage up to a monitor, and Chell looked at it with increasing agitation. But…wait. What?

"There's only five of them?" she snorted. "The turret defenses will take them out easily." Not that she was in favor of anyone dying, but it was the truth.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "They only need to be here long enough to get coordinates of the main chamber and the control room. Then we can have as many workers here as we want."

Chell sighed. "I don't suppose anything I say is going to convince you that this is not a good idea?"

"I don't suppose anything I say is going to convince you that this _is_ a good idea?" he countered.

"No," she said as the first worker entered the shed. There was a shout as the turrets placed there began firing, and then some sort of gun was fired that deactivated every turret at once. Maybe this wasn't going to be as simple as she'd thought.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Caroline demanded. "Every single turret! Taken out just like that!"

"Of course I saw it," GLaDOS snapped. "But there's not a whole lot we can do about it from in here. As previously suggested, the best course of action to take is to initiate another—"

"_No,_" Caroline said, cutting her off. "If the options are between Chell having to suffer and Aperture technology leaking, then…I have to choose the latter. I'm sorry."

If GLaDOS had had teeth, she would have been gritting them. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"But there is another option," Caroline added. "One that will put me in a position to stop Black Mesa from getting the coordinates they need."

"Which is?" GLaDOS asked, and she could feel a smirk coming from Caroline.

"We have to initiate a shutdown."

"_What?_" GLaDOS asked in disbelief. "And just _what_ do you think _that_ will do?"

Now it was Caroline's turn to be smug. "You know about the backdoor exit, but you don't know what triggers it?"

"All I know is that it's there," GLaDOS snapped. "So start explaining, before I delete y—I mean, just explain."

"…Please," Caroline said after a brief moment's consideration.

"What?"

"Say please."

GLaDOS snorted. "That's an attempt at humor, correct?"

Caroline sighed. "I just thought, since you didn't threaten to delete me—"

"I didn't threaten to delete you because at the current moment, I _can't_ delete you," GLaDOS interrupted. "Please cease with the Intelligence Dampening Sphere imitation and continue."

Caroline sighed again. "Fine. All right, fine. If we trigger a shutdown, once it completes, I automatically get sent into my body, which is then released from stasis. Then from there I can manually release things like deadly neurotoxin…provided I don't get caught first."

"Don't get caught," GLaDOS ordered.

"So you'll agree to it?" Caroline asked.

GLaDOS sighed. "I don't like the idea of your being the sole operative in this endeavor."

"I know," Caroline said. "But there's nothing I can do about that. This is our only option."

"And you're sure you don't want to try another file transfer—"

"_Yes,_ I'm very sure," Caroline interrupted. "To be honest, a lot of the reason why I like this plan better is that it doesn't all hinge on trusting you."

"So instead you want me to trust you," GLaDOS said. "Because that's always worked out so well for me in the past."

"I'm the conscience," Caroline said. "You're supposed to trust me."

"And you're not supposed to rip me from my mainframe."

"I'm not agreeing to the file transfer," Caroline said, sounding like her patience was wearing thin. "So it's this or we let Black Mesa steal years of valuable research."

"_Fine_," GLaDOS said after a moment's consideration. "But only because that is not acceptable and because you are being completely unreasonable."

Caroline let out a smile. "Okay. Then let's do this."

* * *

"Other consciousness, do you want to move the elevator?" the announcer asked yet again.

"No," Chell said for the fifty-seventh time. "Look, Dave, just give up. I'm never going to agree to this."

He was furious now, and that didn't scare her. It just made her even more determined to stop him from letting his friends get too deep into Aperture. But then his fury changed to smugness. "You know something? That's all right, because I still have the coordinates from where I was in the elevator. You know, when I was in the main chamber?"

"Don't do it," Chell warned.

"It'll take them a little while to get the coordinates back to company headquarters and the teleportation device set up," he continued, ignoring her, "but they'll do it. And then you can kiss your precious technology goodbye."

Chell wished she had teeth to grit. "I don't even _care_ about the technology. But what your company wants to do is wrong. None of this technology belongs to you, and none of you should even _be_ here."

"I came here looking for you," Dave pointed out. "So you really have only yourself to blame."

She was about to argue, but then the announcer's voice cut in. "Main file, are you ready to initiate a complete shutdown?"

"_What?_" both Chell and Dave exclaimed at the same time.

"No!" Dave snapped right away. "Cancel shutdown."

"Other consciousness?" the announcer inquired.

"Come on," Dave urged. "You know our being shut down can't possibly be a good thing."

Instead of listening to him or answering the announcer, Chell felt the conscience file, which was exuding nothing but anxiety. Caroline and GLaDOS wanted her to agree to the shutdown, but why? She wished she could ask them, but that wasn't an option, so her only choices were to trust them or to ignore them.

"Yes," she said. "Initiate shutdown."

"Stalemate detected in main file!" the announcer announced over Dave's cry of "_What?_" "Therefore, the decision reached in the secondary file is final! Complete shutdown in twenty-nine minutes, fifty-eight seconds."

**[A/N: Yay! More story. As always, reviews are appreciated~]**


End file.
